Vectra
by The Official Demonator
Summary: Ironhide has always been the Autobot to look up to, but when a femme and her son join the Autobots, it is a dark secret that will be his biggest downfall and possibly destroy his reputation. All he has to do is make it right.. but can he? Ironhide/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, new story! And I have been WAITING to post this. I have quite a few chapters for this new fic ready, so it shouldn't be too difficult to finish. :P**

**ALSO: Please note that not every chapter is going to be super long. Some are less than 1000 words.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You're not gonna believe this," Will Lennox groaned, nearly running side by side with Optimus' massive bipedal mode in order to keep up. "NASA just contacted us. They said that we've got two un-identified Cybertronian signatures coming in hot. They'll be arriving at.. approximately," he checked his papers. "five hours. Give or take a few."<p>

"What is the possibility of them landing close to base?" Optimus stopped and leaned down on a knee to hear the Colonel better.

Will raised both of his eyebrows in a shrug of disbelief, holding the papers up to Prime's face so he could see. "NASA says they'll land pretty damn close. Approximately a mile or two away. Almost as if they were shooting to land close by."

Optimus blinked before nodding. He stood tall once again. "Inform the others. Keep in contact with NASA. We will not attack unless I command it. They could be unexpected Autobot alliances."

Lennox nodded, "Alright. Got it."

* * *

><p>"Wow, that was such a low blow," Demonator snorted, shaking her head as she stared at the disintegrated target in disbelief. "Now I know why you're so damn good at weaponry, you cheater!"<p>

"You call that cheating?" Ironhide asked her, raising an optic-ridge. "I call that skill. Why don't you put them cannons away and take some notes, femme?"

"Hey, who got the most kills last mission?" She asked, waving her cannons in his face. "_Besides,_" she smirked. "You'll be retiring soon, anyway."

"Over my dead body," Ironhide grunted, turning his back to focus on the targets before him.

"Sooner or later that'll be arranged," she grinned, readying her own cannon again. "Watch and learn. You might remember doing this kinda stuff back when every single joint of yours _didn't_ squeak, you old fragger."

Without another word, Demonator jumped into action, barrel-rolling, flipping, jumping and crawling over and under obstacles, all while managing to down five of the ten targets that remained. Each destroyed into a puff of smoke. She growled, her cannons spinning for a split second before she put both of them by her sides, turning around in ninety degree angles while firing at the same time. One target; two; three; four; five targets destroyed in rapid succession.

She stood there, raising both her weapons to her mouthplates. Releasing a puff of air, she blew away the smoke that erupted from both their barrels.

The weapons specialist looked just a little impressed. "So, why are you bonded to Ratchet and not me, again?" Ironhide shook his head and chuckled as Demonator smirked. "I'll admit that the 'Cons taught you some decent maneuvers," he said. "But, like I said; there'll only be _one_ Ironhide."

She rolled her optics and transformed her cannons back into her arms. Placing her hands on her hips, she shook her head. "Yeah, yeah." Then, her optics dimmed abruptly and a hand shot up to the side of her face. Ironhide watched intently as her hand dropped back down to her side and her optics brightened considerably. "Ratchet told me that Optimus is requesting us all down to the Autobot hangar. Something important, or some slag like that."

"We best be goin' then," Ironhide nodded.

With a final nod, Demonator took the liberty of leading the way towards the hangar.

* * *

><p>"Alright, let me get this straight," Demonator began, earning an embarrassed look from Ratchet as she marched a few steps forward. "You're telling me that we've got two, unidentified Cybertronians about to make contact and we're stocking up on more supplies because <em>you<em> think there's even the _slightest_ chance they can over-power us?" She waited for a reply from Prime, but got nothing. She snorted, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but Primus didn't make me twenty-six feet tall, give me a bad attitude and allow me to earn the title as third greatest 'Con once in my lifetime for nothing."

"Demonator, this could be a little more serious than you are making it to be," Optimus replied, folding his arms. "It's been years since we've received foreign contact from _any_ other Cybertronian being. If I recall, we made a big deal about _your _arrival approximately fifteen years ago and look at the mess you ended up bringing with you."

"Would both of you knock it off?" Ratchet suddenly growled. "Prime, just get back to what you were saying before. Demonator, keep your mouthplates _shut_."

"_Anyway,_" Optimus began, wasting no more time. "A few hours from now, we will be met with two new mechs, femmes, or perhaps both. Keep a lookout. You'll all be informed when they touch Earth's soil." He nodded, "As you were."

Everybody scattered apart slowly. Demonator rolled her optics. "Same slag, different day."

Ratchet frowned, "You should be more serious about this, you know." He turned around. "Could save your life one day."

At that, she smirked and followed him. "Yeah? First of all, sweetspark, I'm about twelve feet taller than your average femme, about two feet shorter than Prime and almost got twice the weapons skills as Ironhide and currently training in the medical field alongside you. I don't think I'm keeling over just yet."

He laughed and shook his head, continuing his journey to the med bay. "I hope you're joking."

"I am," she snorted. "Sideswipe's sarcasm rubs off on me."

"Hmph," Ratchet grunted.

At that, Demonator's face lit up. "Are you jealous of our brotherly/sisterly relationship?"

"As if," Ratchet rolled his eyes sarcastically, but the grin he flashed told her he was only kidding.

She shoved him playfully and smirked down at him. "Get back to work."

* * *

><p>Ironhide, unlike the others, hadn't moved from his position. He was one of the few who actually seemed to be taking an interest to the new arrivals. Would he have to help defend the base from them? Or would they be allies, just looking for a place to stay? He sat down, his back against one of the outside hangar walls. The shade helped protect him from the Sun's intense heat that morning and he leaned his head back so it rested gently against the wall. He shut his optics and cycled his vents every so often.<p>

As much as he hated to admit it, Demonator was right. There would be a time when the Autobots would fight without him and he had to admit it was wise of him to decide to train with her. She would need to know all there is, even if she insisted that she was already good enough. He knew there would never be anybody who is 'good enough'. Hell, half the time he ever battled, it was mostly out of luck that he survived, not all skill.

His optics opened and he jerked from shock when he saw Will standing in front of him, arms folded. "You okay?"

Ironhide nodded. "Yes. I'm fine."

"You looked really deep in thought," Lennox replied, walking next to Ironhide and sitting against the wall as well. "What's up?"

"I'm having a midlife crisis, Lennox," Ironhide admitted. Will snorted into his hand and Ironhide looked down at him; glaring. "What's funny about that?"

Will caught his breath, "Are you _serious_? Why the hell do you say that?"

The black-painted mech shrugged. "I've just been thinking.. There will be a time when I am no longer here. A time where I will no longer be with all the soldiers, you and your family.. Annabelle," his optics dropped to the ground. "And I've done many things in my life that I've grown to regret."

Will couldn't help but smile at his friend, despite the dark words that were pouring from Ironhide's mouth. He sighed deeply and rested his head back against the wall.

"There's a saying that some of us Humans say around here," Will began and Ironhide did look up at him, giving the Colonel his full attention. Will stood up before speaking, "You shouldn't regret things, because at one point, it's _exactly _what you wanted."

Without a final word, Ironhide could only watch his friend walk away, his optics just a little wider than usual.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed! :D Not sure if I like this chapter yet or not.. Up to you! :D**

* * *

><p>"Optimus, we got impact!" Will nearly screamed as he ran towards the tall Autobot leader, waving papers and whatnot in the air frantically. "Approximately twelve minutes ago, the two Cybertronians made contact. NASA sent these images. Definitely from Cybertron. Not even a few seconds later and they were traveling at speeds of about thirty to forty miles per hour towards base. So far, they haven't showed any signs of changing direction or slowing down and they're about four miles away, just a couple off from our predictions. What do you want to do?"<p>

"All we _can_ do," Optimus replied. "Keep a lookout. We wait and see if they show signs of hostility." Transforming, he activated his holoform and took the pictures from Will's hand. "One appears to be feminine, but the pictures themselves are a bit blurry. They could both me femme refugees."

"Yeah, but femmes can be just as dangerous," Will reminded, remembering the time Demonator first arrived on base. He shuddered.

"Just keep a sharp eye out. If they are traveling at these speeds at only four miles distance, then they are no doubt close," Prime said. "Keep in contact with NASA. We should be getting first verbal contact within ten minutes."

"Right," Will nodded and got back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later..<strong>

"We got comp'ny!" Ironhide growled, his voice piercing through the air louder than any other Human or Cybertronian on base. His cannons activated and spun to life violently. Their orange glow would scare off anybody who dare get close. He crouched low to the ground.

Demonator stood not too far away, her own cannons aimed exceedingly still. Her optics were slit into glares as she waited. Her optics widened again back to their normal size. "Here they come!"

Sure enough, a few of the Human soldiers had gathered around, weapons aimed and ready. Two massive and foreign space vehicles were on their way, a trail of dust and debris behind them. "They're slowin' down," Ironhide noted for everybody. "They've stopped and have now proceeded to transform. I think I'm lookin' at a femme and.. what appears to be a mech. Young. About Bumblebee's age. Are you reading me, Prime?"

"Loud and clear," Optimus nodded, battle mask on. "I see them, too."

"Optimus Prime!"

Ironhide's spark nearly shot out of his chest plating. That _voice_.

Demonator seemed to notice his lack of attention and shot him a glare from the corner of her optic. "Ironaft, put those cannons back up! The slag is wrong with you?"

The femme got closer, raising her hands. "I am un-armed. I've come with my son for a place to stay."

Her body frame, like all femmes, was slim. Her curves stuck out vibrantly, but it was the darkness of her armor that shrouded her potential beauty. She was a dark grey with war-scars all over certain parts of her forearms and sides. The only true beauty that stood out more than others was her glorious blue optics.

"_Mom_," The younger mech warned. "They've got their cannons on you. Be careful!"

He was similar in color as his femme creator and had the same glorious and vibrant optics with the minor difference that his were green and not blue.

"State your designations!" Ironhide bellowed.

The femme made optic contact with the weapons specialist. "Vectra and this is my son, Axel," she replied, stepping closer.

Ironhide growled, "Get back!"

Vectra flinched and Axel's cannons whirred to life and pointed at the entire Human and Autobot armada before them.

"Ironhide!" Optimus snapped. "Demonator, stand down." They did not move. "That is an _order_."

With a grunt, Demonator stood up. "Alright, alright. I'm moving."

Ironhide did the same. "Sorry, Prime. I'm just.. not myself lately."

Will, who knew more about Ironhide's situation than anybody else, spoke for the Prime. "That's alright, 'Hide. Just back up a few. Give them some space."

Vectra waved a dismissive hand towards Axel. "There's no need for those."

Axel nodded and put them away. "Just protecting you, mom."

It was then that both of the newcomers' heads shot up to stare at the towering Autobot. The one and only Prime that they had desperately searched for. Optimus Prime. "How did you find us?" Optimus asked. It was more out of curiosity than demand. "And _why_ were you looking?"

"There was a rumor going around that you've taken refuge with the Humans of Earth," Vectra explained immediately, not wasting time. "Axel and I have been a part of the Decepticons for quite some time, but before he was created, I was once an Autobot. When Megatron began to take over, and after my son was created, I feared his life was in danger with so few Autobots and so many Decepticons. I switched sides to protect him, but unfortunately, protecting was far from what I got. We were constantly forced into labor. I decided that I would try and run away to Earth. If the rumors were false, and you weren't on Earth, then I figured my son and I could at least hide here." She paused to look around. "We managed to get a faint signal and wound up in the right place, I guess."

"Yeah, because _that's_ not weird, or anything," Sideswipe rolled his optics, receiving a growl and a shove from Demonator.

"Shut it, you processor-dead _scraplet_," she snapped. She then focused her attention back on the scene before her. "So, Decepticons causing more shenanigans, huh?" She snorted. "Well, there's a _shocker_!"

Ratchet ran a hand down his faceplates and sighed. "Demon, now is not the time nor the place-"

"Hmph," she grunted. "Whatever." Her cannons, which were once brightly orange and filled with life, had morphed back into her arms, completely disappearing. "I'll be in the high-grade storage.. drowning out this nonsense. And to think I was going to get a juicy battle," she muttered before turning around to walk off.

Sideswipe smirked when he caught Axel staring at the twenty-six foot tall femme. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he examined Demonator with him as she walked off in the distance. "That's my best friend," he bragged.

Before Axel could reply, another hand unexpectedly appeared on his other shoulder and Sideswipe froze when he saw Ratchet leaning down to speak in Axel's opposite audio processor. "_That's_ my sparkmate," he, too, smirked before taking his hand back and following Demonator's trail, leaving behind a glaring Sideswipe.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know the arrival of the two Autobot refugees came rather quickly, but you'll find that the story will hopefully drag out a bit longer (not to the point of making it boring). And I hope the plot will unfold within the next few chapters or so. :D<strong>

**PS- Sorry for the short chapter! I'm trying to make them a bit shorter so that they don't drag out too much and bore you all to death. I've realized that the shorter I make it, the more detail I have and thus, the more improvement I see with my writing! (There will be slightly longer ones in the future, so don't worry!)**


End file.
